dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Efflictim/16/May/2019/Return of the Dark Souls
Official Patch notes can be found, Here Darkness returns "The darkness is coming back." The 'Dark Souls' are the gods of destruction who destroyed those whom were called gods in the Ancient War The strong power that held within keys has received the energy from Infinity. It returns to the perfect 'Destroyer' of the "Dark Soul". Whether the purpose of the Dark Souls is back to just reign as the strongest force, or to throw the world back into a sea of darkness - we do not know. On their journeys that have yet been revealed, the forces and heroes begin to acknowledge their returned existence. Tiehr, The Blade of Destruction Lore Goes Here! #'Sword of Insight' ( /Ranged) (Active 1) Deals 13650% damage to 1 enemy. (CD: 8.2s) #'Spectral Storm' ( /Ranged) (Active 2) Five different swords inflict 11700% damage each on random enemies. Enemies hit by an attack will be given "Seal of Viper", causing bleed damage of 3400% per second for 42.5s. If the enemy already has a "Seal of Viper" on them, this will do 87% more damage. (CD: 7.4s) #'Ivory' ( /Ranged) (Active 3) Deals 4839% damage to all enemies, detonating the "Seal of Viper" on them. When the "Seal of Viper" explodes, it deals the remaining bleed damage that is left and stuns the enemy for 5s. (CD: 12.7s) #'Battlefield Perfection' (Passive 1) Tyr can detect enemies in stealth, and increases ATK SPD by 92% and Defense Penetration by 368 #'Bloodthirst' (Passive 2) Tyr gains 30% lifesteal, and reduces AoE damage received by 30%. #'Memory of War' (Passive 3) Tyr increases her boss damage by 254%. When Tyr is attacked by an enemy, the cooldown of 'Sword of Insight (A1)' is reset and during battle against Janus WB reduces active skill cooldowns of all allies by 1%. #'Cool Soloist' (Max Passive) BASE: Tyr's physical damage is increased by 119%. MAX: Tyr's physical damage is increased by 389%, and during Janus WB applies to all party members. Also when using the 'Rebuke (A3)' skill against Janus and Cerberus WB, all party members gain 600 Defense Penetration, 970 Critical Damage, and Main Stats by 150%. This buff stacks up to 5 times, and is not removed by Cerberus WB #'Sword Fog' (Ult Passive) BASE: Tyr's ranged damage is increased by 104% ULT: Tyr's ranged damage is increased by 375% and skill damage is increased by 405%, and during Janus WB applies to all party members. Also during battle against Janus WB, the 5 random hits in 'Spectral Storm (A2)' deal 20x damage. #'Confirmed Kill' (Arch Passive) BASE: Tyr's DEX increases by 69% ARCH: Tyr's DEX increases by 626%, Attack power by 895%, boss damage by 765%, and during Janus WB applies to all party members. When using 'Sword of Insight', deals 10x damage to the enemy. During Janus WB, deals 25x damage instead. #'The Blade of Destruction' ( /Ranged) (Infinity Passive) During battle against Janus WB, using 'Spectral Storm' increases Physical damage by 690%, Boss Damage by 649%, stacking up to 10 times 2 and every 5th attack will deal 25x damage. Separately, increase Tyr's Skill Damage by 510%, Boss damage by 520%, and during Janus WB applies to all party members. Additionally, increase the skill damage of all allies by 57% per Infinity Enhancement. #'Normal Attack' ( /Ranged) Attacks two (2) enemies on each normal attack. Infinity Skills: *Increase Physical Damage by 900%. *Increase Boss Damage in Cerberus World Boss by 1080% *Increase Boss Damage in Janus World Boss by 1080% Character Skill: *Unrecorded Sword (Infinity+1): Increase Tyr's boss damage by 1196%, and against Janus WB increases Tyr's boss damage by 1952%. Shiva, The Seed of Destruction Lore Goes Here! #'Honey Butter Heal' ( /Ranged) (Active 1) Recovers all party members by 1651% of ATK, and removes all debuffs 7.8s #'Blessing of a Fairy' ( /Ranged) (Active 2) Increases all party members' STA by 215%, ATK by 215%, and reduces melee damage received by 300% for 16 sec. Also decreases area of effect damage by 50%. Increases Shiva's Heal amount by 130% while the skill is in use. 20s #'Revert' (Active 3) Resurrects a dead party member to 100% health, increasing their Main Stats by 337%, STA by 222%, magical damage by 420%, and reduces damage received by 86% for 15s. 29s #'Sew~Ha~' (Passive 1) Absorb from 1 enemy 2 invincibility, causing the enemy to receive 170% more magic damage and reduce their attack power by 96%. Also, increase Shiva's MAX HP by 140% and healing by 75%. 7s #'Kumara Guardian' (Passive 2) Increases Shiva's Heal by 40%, reduces Shiva's damage received by 75%, and reduces physical damage received by 150%. #'Happy Day' (Passive 3) Increase the magical damage of all friendly units by 310%, increasing by 10% per enhancement level. Additionally, Shiva does not die to 2 instant death skills. #'Flower Awakening' (Max Passive) BASE Increases the ranged damage by 94% for all friendly allies. MAX Increases the ranged damage by 282% and MAX HP by 75% for all friendly allies. Also when attacking an enemy with a normal attack, removes all 1 buffs. #'Enhanced Form' (Ult Passive) BASE Reduces all incoming damage by 75% for all friendly allies. ULT Reduces all incoming damage by 185% for all friendly allies. When 'Honey Butter Heal (A1)' is used, all friendly allies gain immunity for 5s and incoming physical damage is reduced by 250%. When 'Revert (A3)' is used, resurrected allies gain 612% Main Stats and 1010% Magic damage for 15s. #'Song of Blessings' (Arch Passive) BASE Increases the MAX HP by 130% for all friendly allies. ARCH Increases the MAX HP by 485% for all friendly allies. When 'Blessing of a Fairy (A2)' is used, to all allies, for 5 attacks damage is reduced to 1, and reduces melee damage by 600% for 16s 2. #'Honey-Pickled Wild Ginseng' ( /Ranged) (Infinity Passive) Shiva will only receive 10% of MAX HP if the damage received exceeds 10% of MAX HP. For all allies, increases ATK by 448%, STA by 88%, and damage received is reduced by 99% (OR enemy ATK is reduced by 99%). 'Revert' will grant the revived ally 8s of immortality, and when it is over restores 50% of MAX HP. Also, 'Sew~Ha~' ignores immunity and stealth, and stuns the enemy for 8s 2. #'Normal Attack' ( /Ranged/AoE) Recovers the health of one (1) allied unit. Infinity Skills: *Increase Max HP by 135% *Increase Friendly Allies Magic Damage by 900% *Increase Friendly Allies STA by 68% Character Skill: *The Breath of Life (Infinity+1): Increase allied magic damage by 1800%. 'Blessing of a Fairy' will reduce melee damage received by 1200% for 16s. Category:Blog posts